


Glow in the Dark (or Light)

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know.</p>
<p>He rarely knows when it comes to Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the Dark (or Light)

"What are you doing?" Josh asked. It had looked like Tyler was putting some goo stuff with glitter in it on his ukelele and it was really weird looking but Josh knew better than to call anything Tyler did weird.

"Making my uke glow in the dark." He said, like it was obvious. "Apparently this glitter glue is super duper glow in the dark." Tyler had outlined the ukelele in a thin strip and was putting dots around the center hole. "What would you think about black lights on stage, Josh?"

Josh was a little confused. Just... Glow in the dark and black lights and Tyler was being kind of confusing.

"I... I dunno. Why are you currently rethinking the lighting situation?" Tyler shrugged.

"I dunno. I just thought black light would be cool. Or maybe at the beginning of shows we could wear glow in the dark stuff so the crowd could only see the glow in the dark parts of our outfits." Josh just shook his head and walked toward the back of the bus, pretending he didn't hear Tyler's "what do you think about that, Josh?".

 

So eventually Tyler had convinced the light people to do black lights in some of their sets. And it was all because Tyler wanted neon ukelele strings that glowed under a black light. Not to mention he had painted his nails white, and they had glowed also.

Tyler was very confusing sometimes.

Like, why did he feel the need to glow all of a sudden?

Josh didn't know.

He rarely ever knows, when it comes to Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue so don't even ask.


End file.
